The Midnight Queen
by godammit-shinji
Summary: Bubblegum, a princess without a kingdom is on the run from her past. When she holes up in a small inn she becomes close with the innkeeper, Marceline who has some secrets of her own. AU, future Yuri
1. Travelers

It began, as any good story should, with rain. Buckets and Buckets of rain, storming down endlessly, cursing anyone who dared to go outside with instantly soaked clothing. Such was the luck of two particular travelers who had been forced to brave the muddy roads lest they slept under the merciless skies that night. "Oh this is just my luck," The girl muttered to herself. Although she couldn't have been older than seventeen she was clearly the leader of the two, evident in the way she held herself high and regally. She was shrouded in a dark pink cloak that was doing little to protect her from the downpour,

"Do not worry princess, we will be there soon." Said the male traveler, a short man with a stocky build who rode just behind her.

"I told you, you are not to call me that anymore." The girl, who was evidently a princess hissed. "I am simply another commoner." However, her impeccable grammar and the stiff tone to her voice easily betrayed her façade, revealing her as one of noble upbringing.

"Hmmm, perhaps it would be best if I did most of the talking." The man suggested. The girl accepted with a nod, realizing she'll never pass as a peasant. Besides, the man had grown up as a street urchin and although most of this rough accent had been forced out of him he could easily adopt it at will. Again the girl simply nodded, but noted that the buildings are growing steadily closer together, a sign that they were approaching a town. The two travelers slowed their horses to a steady trot and looked at the rows of darkened windows for a candle, a sign of an open bed. There are none,

"There's most likely a tavern nearby in small towns like this it usually often serves as an inn." The man offered up.

He turned out to be correct; up ahead they could see the glow of an eatery of some kind. Well, they heard it first, the noise of merriment like the first rays of morning Sun. They reached the front door, passing under a swinging sign with the name 'The Midnight Queen' emblazoned on it. They then tied their horses to the poles designated for animals. The girl felt a pang of guilt about leaving her horse out in the rain but there were no stables and it would be awfully indecent to bring a horse into a tavern

The two travelers were greeted with a flurry of light and warmth when they entered the tavern. Men were clustered around worm wooden tables, chugging every type of alcohol imaginable. The bar was filled with the slightly intoxicated, fulfilling their late night cravings. And manning the bar was a fierce looking girl with wild black hair and a toothy grin.

"She's most likely the innkeeper" the man whispered, not yet having taken on his old accent. His female companion was quite clearly horrified at the idea of running such a rowdy establishment. "I'll go talk to her." The man stated, nudging the girl with his elbow.

* * *

Marceline was exhausted. Since she had taken the Tavern over after Simon's disappearance she'd barely had any time to sleep, let alone rest. Still, she grinned cheerfully at each of the usuals and heaped their plates with food. "Ahem, excuse me." Marceline looked up to see a man with shockingly white hair looking at her expectantly. "You're the innkeeper, I'm betting. We need two rooms."

"There's only one of you" Marceline stated matter-of-factly, causing the man to chuckle.

"Oh, but my lady- er companion also needs a separate room." He tilted his head to a sopping wet girl who was attempting to avoid conversation with a drunken man. Her long hair was tied back in a bun, revealing her delicate facial features. Although she was undeniably lovely she had an air of superiority about her and Marceline could already tell they wouldn't get on.

"Alright." She grumbled, turning back to face the man. "That'll be one bronze coin per day." The man rummaged around in his pack and pulled out a sack of coins. He opened it, revealing a small fortune in gold coins. It was all Marceline could do not to gasp. Unfortunately, several other men noticed the pouch and studied the man with interest. Marceline leaned in close to the man "What the hell do you think you're doing? You'll get robbed for sure!" The man simply smiled.

"I'd like our rooms, please." Marceline raised an eyebrow questioningly but obliged.

"Grab the girl and I'll take you upstairs." She then proceeded to holler out the name 'Finn' and a adolescent boy scrambled out form seemingly nowhere. "Yes Marceline?" He asked, eager for responsibility.

"Watch the bar while I show these guests to their room." Finn grinned widely and slipped behind the bar.

* * *

Marceline led the pair down a dimly lit hallway. When she reached the first door on her left she swung it open violently, revealing and even dimmer room with a small bed, a burnt down candle and a rickety dresser. "For the gentleman," She said mockingly, bowing overdramatically." At her theatrics the other girl's nose wrinkled up in a most unpleasant way, distorting her fine features. Marceline decided to continue with her little act. "Now if the lovely lady will come right this way," she motioned down the hall, "We have the best suite saved for you."

It was not the best suite. It was cramped, with a slanted celling, tissue paper thin curtains and not furniture besides the bed. Cobwebs occupied every available corner and the girl could practically hear the mice chattering in the walls. Marceline smiled to herself. "Only the best for you, my highness," She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

**Well, if you haven't guessed, the travelers just so happen to be Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum! Please, constructive criticism, read and review, it helps me grow as a writer!**


	2. Breakfast

Bubblegum woke up to sunlight streaming through her window and tickling her face. _Oh no!_ She thought, shooting up in bed, _Peppermint must have forgotten to wake me up! I'll be late for breakfast! _She was accustomed to rising before the Sun had begun its journey across the sky, having one of her handmaids dress her in finery, preparing for another day of royal duties. Today she had to…oh, that was right, she didn't have royal duties anymore. However, she still rose out of bed, she planned to scope out the village today. Every single one of her limbs seemed to ache as she padded across the cold wood floors. If she had slept in her own bed she'd have spent the night swaddled in down comforters and velvet blankets…no, that was a silly fantasy, one she didn't have time for. Circumstances had changed and she would have to learn how to adapt.

Bubblegum found her leather sack by her bed. Peppermint had found some 'peasant' clothes for her since the very idea of bringing along one of her silk gowns was ridiculous. And indeed, the first dress she pulled out was devoid of all baubles. Instead it was a dreary grey with a dark blue vest that laced up the front. "This is a God-awful color on me," Bubblegum whispered to herself as she shimmied into the dress, not used to dressing herself. That was true, the grey washed her out completely, making her look lifeless. After she was fully clothed she slipped out of her room to try to scrounge up a meal. The hallway was as miserable as she remembered it, dark even in the daylight, a simple hallway lined with doors. She started towards the steps, her shoes not making a sound. It was a skill she had taught herself when she was younger since she had no playmates of her own age and the nobles were far too boring. She'd sneak down to the kitchens where she'd steal snacks and hide in cupboards, playing with the staff. She had since stopped hiding around but the skill remained as a remnant of her more frivolous days, when she had time to play.

Bubblegum was descending the steps when she heard snippets of conversation coming from downstairs. "But Marcie, he's not coming back!" The first voice was high but also masculine, most likely belonging to a prepubescent boy.

"Finn, he'd never abandon us, you know that." This was the voice of the innkeeper from last night but now instead of sounding mocking her voice hinted at sadness. Bubblegum knew listening in on a conversation was very rude but her curiosity got the better of her so she positioned herself at a location on the stairs where she'd not be seen by the two downstairs.

"You place too much trust in him!" That was Finn's voice. "You're being so naïve Marcie, you knew about his habits, you knew someday they would bring him down!"

"He _LOVED _us, that's more powerful than any drug!"

"He didn't act like it when he was under its influence," Finn snorted. Bubblegum decided to venture downstairs before the argument between the two got out of hand, The girl was furiously scrubbing the counter, wiping up the stains left by beer mugs and greasy plates. Finn sat on one of the many wooden tables, swinging his legs as if no conflict had ever occurred between the two.

"Hey!" he cheered, noticing Bubblegum. "You must be one of the guests!"

"Yes, I am." Bubblegum replied matter-of-factly.

"What's your name? How long are you staying? Have you been here before? Are you from another kingdom?" Evidently newcomers were a rare gift here.

"I'm Bonnibel," Bubblegum cringed as soon as she said her first name. However, revealing her last name would blow her entire cover for sure. "I come from far away. I don't know how long I'll be staying, but if I find a job I suppose it will be quite a while.

"There's a brothel a few streets over," Marceline muttered. Finn bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter while Bubblegum flushed pink with anger.

"How dare you suggest such a thing!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, they bring good business to the tavern, so I'm not complaining."

"I would never stop that low, how disgusting!" Marceline merely grinned, having achieved her goal of irritating the other girl.

"Well do what you want. Breakfast'll be ready soon once _Finn gets me the eggs_." Marceline hinted, glaring at Finn who quickly jumped down from his perch on the table, fearing Marceline's wrath. Once Finn slipped out the door Marceline turned to Bubblegum. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. Marceline." Marceline offered out her hand which Bubblegum grudgingly shook. She almost recoiled with the shocking cold of the other girls' hand but didn't comment, that would be beyond impolite. "So Bonnie," Marceline began, stepping out from behind the counter, "What brings you to this very distant land?" For a second Bubblegum felt a wild urge to spill everything- he ruined kingdom, her cowardly flight, her endless journey but she simply replied stiffly with

"Family matters. I've been forced to leave for an indefinite amount of time. Silly stuff really, I'd rather not get into it." Marceline noted the girls' too-proper way of talking, how she annunciated every word just so. She didn't comment on it though, simply nodding.

"So you came here. Awful odd place to hole up."

"Well peppermint, my butl- er family friend thought this may be a peaceful place to rest up. Perhaps I'll go explore the village later."

"It's one hell of a place, that's for sure" Marceline snorted

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Marceline laughed. This girl had clearly not been in a village before; she couldn't wait to see her reaction to the dirt and muck that covered every surface. As if he had been summoned, in busted Finn, boots coated in grime.

"I got the eggs!" He cried, triumphantly waving a straw basket over his head while Bubblegum cringed at the mud that was being tracked on the just-washed floors.

* * *

**This was just a short chapter, but it established the relationships between several of the characters. The next chapter will introduce PB to the village. Thanks for the follows and as always, read and review please!**


	3. Meeting Marshall

Once Marceline had finished wiping down tables and washing dishes she trotted upstairs to change. She hadn't even laid eyes on a bed in the last 24 hours, much less change clothes and she stank of sweat and beer. She trudged down the hall to the washroom. She'd heard of people who had switches that instantly brought water into their homes but Marceline doubted that technology would ever take root in the smaller towns where all of the residents were so stuck in their ways, And besides, she didn't mind the walk to the water pump, it allowed her a rare escape from the confines of the tavern. As much as she loved the tavern with its cozy nooks and dim corners, the weight of all the memories infused in each room sometimes became too heavy for her to handle.

Marceline pushed open the washrooms door but quickly found that it was already occupied. Bonnie was half-dressed, the full of her back exposed to Marceline. Most of her skin was a creamy white color but pieces here and there were spotted with pink blotches. They weren't the unpleasant, raw spots she'd seen on those infected with the pox or various rashes. Rather, they resembled little pink clouds against a pale sky. "Please, close the door!" Bonnie screamed and only then did Marceline realize she'd been staring. She leaned against the wall, the other girl's skin still floating in her memory. The gentle arch of her back and the way the areas of pink coloration had snaked down her spine and past her hips…was she thinking about that stick-up-her-ass prick in a _romantic_ way? She must really be suffering from sleep loss. Marceline forcefully shook her head, as if her thoughts were drawings on an Etch-a-Sketch she was trying desperately to erase. Bonnie pushed open the washroom door and marched past Marceline with not so much as a glance in the dark-haired girl's direction. Marceline glared at Bonnie's receding back and slammed the washroom door.

Marceline dressed simply, as she usually did, in pants and a tunic. They were typically considered 'men's' clothing but Marceline had a way of putting up a fight whenever someone approached her with laces and ribbons. Anyways, out here in the boonies, no one minded a tomboy. Marceline dragged a comb through her matted hair, attempting (unsuccessfully) to straighten out the knots. After five painful minutes of tugging on her locks she gave up and tied her mane back with a ribbon. That'd have to do. After she had pulled on her worn leather boots she ran back downstairs, freshened up.

Marceline found Finn in his usual spot, a hidden window seat in the back room where all the drinks were stored. He'd been hiding here since he was little, the only time Marceline would ever find him subdued. "Hey buddy," she whispered, ruffling his wild hair. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Finn muttered, which of course, meant something was wrong.

"Don't give me that horse crap," Marceline prodded. "I know something's digging at you,"

"I just…haven't seen Jake in a while. I went to our usual spot in the woods, but he wasn't there."

"He's probably busy. Magical outlaws lead full lives."

"But he _promised_! Jake never goers back on his word," Finn sniffed, actually looking on the verge of tears.

"Well, he's probably just busy. " Marceline soothed

"Jake? Busy?" Finn scoffed. He did have a point; Jake spent a majority of his days lounging in the sun. Marceline paused to think for a moment.

"Well, that little porker's kind of afraid of me right?"

"Yeah, but he acts like he isn't" Marceline put on a devilish grin

"Well next time I'm in the woods how about I give Jake a 'visit'?" Even Finn managed a half-hearted smile, his tears rapidly receding.

"He'll probably scream."

"I know." Marceline laughed, "Why else do you think I'd do it?"

* * *

Bubblegum was perched on a table, braiding and unbraiding her long, pinkish hair. Surprisingly enough, pink hair was rather commonplace where she came from and very few bothered to inquire whether it was natural or not. The repeating motion of pulling her hair into intricate plaits and loosening them out again had an almost therapeutic effect on the girl and she began to hum softly to herself, an old lullaby her nanny had sung to her when she was just a little girl.

"Hey _princess_," an all too familiar tone came from behind Bubblegum, "Do you want a tour of the town or not?" Marceline was glaring at Bubblegum, hands planted firmly on her hips and her stance wide. Bubblegum had been hoping to evade the other girl since their encounter earlier that morning. She could only pray that Marceline hadn't taken notice of her skin condition, and would comment on it. However, Bubblegum decided a tour of the town would be incredibly helpful and she'd just have to bury her foolish anxieties.

Marceline grabbed a large hat hanging on a hook by the door. It was clearly designed for a male with its sharp edges and corners but the raven haired girl shoved it on her head, pushed open the door and motioned for Bubblegum to walk out. "Ladies first!" She laughed. Bubblegum didn't return her giggles.

The streets were thick and mucky from the previous night's rain. Bubblegum skirted around puddles of mud but Marceline stomped straight through them, staining the back of Bubblegum's dress with brown. If Bubblegum noticed, she didn't comment. The village was on the verge of earning the title of 'town', meaning that it had a few shops, several artisans, a market and a dot on a map. Marceline pushed in front of Bubblegum and began to lead her through the market. Since it was Sunday, most of the stands were covered with blankets and sheets but a few villagers milled around, waving to Marceline and staring at her elegant companion.

"This is the market," Marceline said, gesturing to the wide open area.

_Yeah, I noticed, _Bubblegum thought to herself snarkily. However, she didn't say it out loud. She had been taught to hold her tongue whenever comments like that crossed her mind.

"There's a physician down that way. Kind of an ass but he has good medicine." Marceline indicated down a side street.

"I don't get sick" Bubblegum replied curtly.

"All right, have it your way," Marceline shrugged. They turned a corner and wandered down a row of houses, busy with people bustling in and out. "This is one of the more residential streets."

Bubblegum simply nodded. She was struggling to keep up with Marceline, who felt the need to walk unnaturally quickly, especially in the streets quicksand thick with mud. Bubblegum was just about to beg Marceline to slow down when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Well, well, well, Marceline, you sure got over Ash quickly. Although I never would have guessed you'd take up with a girl." Bubblegum spun around to see a tall, dark haired boy who shared Marceline's complexion grinning down at her.

"She's not…w-we're not!" Bubblegum babbled, horrified at having been confused as Marceline's mate. She wasn't upset at the idea of being confused for a lesbian, which was not so uncommon these days. In fact, there was even a kingdom not so far away ruled by two women. It was the idea of _Marceline _that made Bubblegum horrorstruck.

"She's a guest at the inn, Marshall." Marceline sighed. "I was showing her around."

"Okaaay, if you say so," Marshall winked. "Because she seems an awful lot like a new lover to me." Marceline simply rolled her eyes. Bubblegum, who was not so talented with dealing with exasperating boys, flushed a bright pink.

"This simpleton," Marceline pointed at the boy, "Is my brother Marshall." He did have quite a similar resemblance to Marceline, with his lean figure and dark hair.

"I wouldn't describe myself as a simpleton exactly," Marshall laughed "More of a ravishingly handsome young lad."

"Keep your paws off of Bonnibel, Marshall, she just got here and doesn't need to deal with your unwanted advances."

"Bonnibel?" Marshall snorted, failing to hide his laughter.

Bubblegum scowled and muttered "Yes."

"That's quite a name!"

"I suppose." Before Bubblegum could get into an explanation of her name Marshall announced loudly

"I'd probably get going. I have to get to work! See you Bonnibel!" and dashed off.

"Sorry about him." Marceline groaned. "Shall we continue our tour?"

The rest of Bubblegum's introduction to the town went quite smoothly, despite the grime that ended up coating her body. At about four in the afternoon the pair returned, sore and dirty. Marceline pulled her hat off of her head and plopped it back on the hook, revealing a tangle of hair.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum gasped instinctively. Marceline turned and glanced at Bubblegum inquisitively. "Your hair is an utter nightmare! Won't you please let me fix it?" Marceline looked at Bubblegum suspiciously, pondering what had prompted the girl to suddenly want to perform an act of kindness. All the same she sighed and untied her ponytail.

Bubblegum's spider-like fingers moved quickly, combing out the other girl's long waves and separating them. Marceline had to admit, it was quite a nice sensation, and she'd never had a feminine companion to engage in frivolous activities like this with.

"My mother taught me how to braid," Bubblegum said wistfully, as if she could sense her mother sitting right next to her, guiding her hands through the hair.

"I…never had a mother to teach me those things." Marceline replied slowly.

"Oh," Bubblegum replied "Mine died when I was 11. I miss her dearly. After she was gone I felt like I had to start raising myself."

"Yeah, I understand. I started looking after Finn around that age. It was like being a mom, but without the whole giving birth part." Bubblegum giggled. It was a high-pitched sound, and it reminded Marceline of a bird's chirp.

"Well, I had no younger siblings so I began spending most of my days reading. Books became my closest friends."

"Well, if you ever want to experience a younger brother, I'd be happy to lend you the little devil." Again Bubblegum giggled. _Twice in one conversation, _Marceline thought, _Maybe she's not such a tight wad._

"Here, Done!" Bubblegum proclaimed. Although no mirror was available, Marceline could feel the delicate weaving of the braid, the way her hair twisted and curved. It was far too elegant for her, it was something a noblewoman would have.

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling, for the first time in her life, just a little bit pretty.

* * *

**Bet you're wondering where Peppermint Butler is, huh? Well, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out!**

** In this chapter I experimented a bit with layout and prose. This isn't by best work, I'm really busy with finals. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. As usual, please continue to review!**


	4. Magic?

Peppermint Butler made sure everyone was out of the house before he got to work. He had told the girl, Marceline, was it? That he'd be busy for the day. She hadn't asked questions, just nodded and returned to her work. Peppermint liked that. He'd taken care of Bubblegum the night before by telling her he'd be out and about all day. And of course, as he suspected, the boy Finn left relatively early to unleash some of his boundless energy. But for extra precautions, he waited a good half hour to make sure the house was truly empty.

Carefully, he locked the door to his room, pulled down the shades and slipped on a dark black cloak. The cloak wasn't necessary but he thought it funny to play to the stereotype of magic users. From out of his bag he extracted a long, thin piece of chalk which, for some reason hadn't broken during the long journey. Perfect.

It took a few minutes for him to clear the floor of the room, pushing the bed to the wall so it wouldn't get in his way. Then he began his work. Slowly he drew a large circle in the middle of the room. As he fleshed out the picture even more symbols emerged, creating a circle within a five-pointed-star, surrounded by foreign images. To an average onlooker it would have seemed like the drawings of a madman. To Peppermint Butler, this was the key to returning his princess to the throne. He began mumbling incantations while walking around the circle, in a voice so low only he could hear it.

Then, the symbols began to glow ever so gently. It wasn't the blaring flash you read about in books; rather it would be quite pleasant in any other situation. The yellow glow quickly morphed into a dark purple. Apparently, this was a good thing because Peppermint Butler smiled ever so slightly at the switch.

Then things began to become incredibly clichéd. A voice began speaking, it's deep tone filling the room. "Peppermint Butler. It's been a very long time."

Peppermint Butler spoke without fear. Evidently, this voice did not belong to his master. "It has been. How are things in the kingdom?"

"Horrid, just horrid. _He's_ crowned himself king and is reinstating all the laws." Peppermint Butler furrowed his brow, his face coated with pure anxiety.

"What of the subjects? Are they safe? He wouldn't have dared to-"

"Pep, calm down." The voice soothed. "Everyone's still alive and well, for the most part."

"Good. We've reached a small village and the princ- girl and I are staying in an inn." Peppermint Butler spoke slowly and carefully so as not to betray his identity to any potential eavesdroppers.

"Hmmm. Would you like me to see if I can get a reading?"

"You're not supposed to use your gift like that," The Butler sighed, "But the situation is a special case. Go ahead."

The voice was silent for a few minutes and Peppermint Butler saw no need to fill the room with noise so he too remained quiet.

"Interesting." The voice said.

"What? There isn't any of that magic here is there?"

"No, but I'm picking up a strange vibe all over the building you're in. It's like a magic residue on _everything_. It's not even human. Demon I'd say."

"We must leave at once! It's not safe to keep Bubblegum in a place like this!"

"Watch it." The voice hissed, "With the name thing."

"No one's listening." Peppermint Butler groaned, rubbing his forehead with the palms of his hands. He felt a headache coming on.

"Besides, I don't see it as any threat to either of you. There is no scent of death at all nearby."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. If you want me to check around again, you know the drill."

"Ah, yes, of course."

"Anyways, _he's _supposed to return any minute now and we'd both be in trouble if I was caught." Peppermint Butler nodded even though the other man couldn't see him.

"Thank you so much I'll keep in touch."

"I know you will." With this the purple faded back to its original golden glow and then to nothing at all, leaving just chalk markings on the dark wooden floors. Peppermint Butler rapidly got to scrubbing the symbols away, his secret communications weren't any good if they were uncovered. Once he was satisfied with his tidying up he shoved all of the furniture back into place, as if nothing had occurred. Now he could finally begin that new novel in his bag.

* * *

**This was a really short chapter but I have finals and will be quite busy the next few weeks. Thank you for all the lovely favorites and follows! Continue reviewing and reading.**


	5. Author note

I just wanted to thank you guys! 21 follows, wow! However, my schedule is insanely busy these next few months so I'm going on a temporary hiatus probably until mid-June. I love you all, and keep reviewing!

-flyingkitties20

P.S. The next chapter will probably be focuses around Finn.


	6. Lady Friend

Visitors excited Finn more than anything else. Their sleepy town rarely had any outsiders stop by and when they did, it was even less likely they would stay in the inn since the usual out-of-towners were simply somebody's long lost cousin or brother or something to that caliber. But this was fantastic! Two mysterious visitors who were staying for an indefinite amount of time! He was getting giddy just thinking about it. Of course, that meant he'd have to keep the rooms extra clean under Marceline's watchful eye but for a lot of excitement a little cleaning was a small price to pay.

I t was relatively early, since the sun hadn't appeared in the sky yet but for farmers and Finn this was the usual waking time. He scrambled down the steps a quietly as possible, avoiding the sags that would emit a loud creaking. The main floor of the tavern was quiet, the tables empty and clean. Finn stepped down the final step and without taking a look around headed for the door. Just as his hand was about to touch the knob he felt a solid had clamp on his shoulder.

"Wha?" he gasped, spinning around, praying it wasn't Marceline. She'd forbidden him to look for Jake since his friend's disappearance. Much to his relief he saw a freckled face smiling back at him toothily.

"Hey Finn!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully. She had shockingly red locks that were permanently tied in a sloppy updo, freckles that seemed to cover every conceivable place of her body (that Finn had seen, of course) and coal black eyes. She had a real name of course, but everybody referred to her as 'Flame Princess' because of her bright hair.

"Oh hey Flame Princess!" Finn giggled "I thought you were Marcie."

"Yeah, but she's not really an early riser is she?"

"Yeah but…wait how'd you get in here?" Realization bloomed on Finn's face.

"Well you should start locking the doors," Flame Princess grinned.

"Yeah, maybe" said Finn a bit uneasily. "Anyways, what're you doing here so early?"

"I heard you had a visitor so I wanted to come meet her!" the girl said, grinning widely. "We don't get visitors very often you know,"

"Yeah, well you could have waited until a little later to come by you know." Finn said, glancing out the window, where the sun was just barely touching the horizon.

"Well, I figured you'd be up," she shifted nervously, glancing at the floor "So I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Oh, thanks," Said Finn, to whom the floor also seemed very interesting. "Um, why don't I make you some breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Flame Princess said cheerily, heading over to the bar to take a seat.

* * *

**I'm not dead! Sorry this update is so short but plot should start soon so yay! I do need to lay out how I want the story to go so I'm not sure when the next uodate will be (I've been bullshitting plot this whole time). Please continue to review and recommend and as always, thanks for putting up with me!  
**


	7. Clothing

Marceline plodded down the steps, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Instead of the usual early morning silence she awakened to, there were gentle voices emanating from the dining area. She suspected one of them belonged to Finn, and when they came into view, lo and behold, there was Finn chatting softly with Flame Princess. His head shot up when he heard Marceline's feet approaching and grinned sheepishly at her. Marceline did not return the grin. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the only thing stopping him from sneaking out into the forest was the oh-so convenient arrival of FP. Marceline had actually arranged for the younger girl to come by early and catch Finn, since Marceline had her suspicions about him trying to find Jake and Flame Princess had done a wonderful job.

"Up a bit early, huh?" Marceline inquired, hand firmly on her hips.

"Well I could say the same for you!" Finn replied energetically, sensing Marceline's anger coursing through the air and all pumped up for a fight.

"I have lots of things to take care of since we began having to prepare breakfast for our _guests_" With extra sarcasm dripping from the last word.

"We can help!" FP chirped. "Finn can clean the tables and I can wash the dishes!"

Marceline looked at Finn skeptically. Sure, he could move large objects and go buy groceries at the market but cleaning? She wasn't sure it would ever be in the messy-haired boy's nature to clean. She glanced around at the dozen tables she hadn't bothered to wipe down last night. What the hell.

Bubblegum had only packed a few articles of clothing for her journey and now she was on her last clean pair of pants. She could go wash them, but she was planning on staying a while so she might as well got get some more shirts, since only two was not going to last her. She hadn't seen a seamstress on their tour of the town; she'd have to ask Marceline about it later. She pulled an emerald colored tunic over her head, plaited her hair and tucked her slacks into her boots.

She was greeted with eggs and break when she arrived downstairs. It was strange to see a figure so foreboding as Marceline, in her men's pants and oversized tunic, doing something as domestic as cooking. But there she was, piling eggs and bread onto tin plates, Finn and a little redheaded girl helping her.

"Morning Bonnie," she said, glancing up momentarily from her cooking. "You hungry?" Bubblegum nodded and took a seat at one of the tables Finn had just wiped clean. Although clean was a relative term, seeing as there were still several puddles of grease and beer on the table.

Marceline glanced at Bonnibel's back as she walked over to her table. She could see a bit of the other girl's shoulder blades poking out from the deep green fabric. She recalled the pink splotches she had seen on her back. Pink hair wasn't unusual but that skin condition…definitely was. None of the splotches were visible, just the back of a pale neck that hadn't seen enough sun. Realizing she was staring and not delivering the food, she sidled up to Bonnibel's table and plopped down the plate carelessly, the tin thumping on the wood.

"Thank you." Bonnibel said in her usual stiff manner. The two girls hadn't talked that much since Marceline gave her tour although the two travelers had been staying in the inn for about five days.

"No problem" Marceline said, walking back to the counter, her long hair tickling the small of her back.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The pink haired girl exclaimed. "We didn't see a seamstress on my tour, but I assume there is one?"

"Yes, of course! It's right next to the doctor's. I can take you."

"I don't think that will be-"

"Come on let's go," Marceline said standing up suddenly. She couldn't explain why but she just had the sudden urge to get out of the dim building and away from Finn and his little friend. She turned to the two and said "Hey, can you two handle watching the place while I take her _royal highness _to the seamstress?" Marceline figured Bonnibel's companion would be down for breakfast sometime soon.

"Yeah, no problem!" Finn cheered; glad that Marceline's wrath was being diverted, even if it was only temporarily.

As soon as the door slammed behind the two girls Flame Princess turned to Finn. "Was that your mysterious guest?"

"Yup," replied Finn, cheeks full of egg.

"She's really pretty!" Finn just shrugged. "Are you going to say _anything_?" FP sighed. Finn shrugged again. "Well, maybe you will when I tell you this!" The girl leaned in closer, "I think Marceline likes her!" Finn nearly choked on his eggs.

Marceline lead Bubblegum through the streets, which wasn't really necessary since it was hardly crowded, with only a few stray townspeople wandering to their morning duties.

"Thank you for taking me," Bubblegum said, attempting to break the silence.

"It's not a problem. We couldn't have you getting lost, now could we?"

"I suppose not."

They turned down a side street and stopped in front of a dim storefront. "Oh, good it's open," Marceline sighed. Let's go get you some clothes.

After being measured, pulled in and out of the back room and picking out fabrics Bubblegum had three shirts, a dress, skirt and a few pants on the way. When she had pulled out her sack of money to pay the cashier stared at the gold coins she'd pulled out. Satisfied, she walked out, this time with Marceline trailing behind.

* * *

**No, I'm Not dead! I've been really busy with school and a few personal issues. I want to continue this story, and I'm planning out the plot right now! Thanks for your continued support! I don't have anybody to Beta my writing so it takes me a bit longer to get my stories out since I reread them myself. Continue to review and I love you all!**


End file.
